


Can you hear me?

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Could you do a Crowley/ reader where the reader is deaf, and she staying with the winchesters in the bunker and has a major crush on crowley. While crowley feels the same but doesn't knows the reader is deaf and thinks she is ignoring him, but the boys point out that she is deaf and he learns sign language to ask her out and she says yes.





	

"Hello Darling?" Crowley said as he popped up behind the woman sitting at the large table in the bunker library. He creased his brows when she didn't even acknowledge his presence. Clearing his throat she still didn't look at him. Tightening his jaw he disappeared. Sitting in a bar he sipped at his drink and thought on the past few days. He had been trying to ask y/n to go on a date with him for valentines day but she just ignored him every time. It secretly hurt him to know that she wanted nothing to do with him. He had had a crush on the female for some time now and thought that a date on valentines day would be the perfect way to confess this crush, but no. Waving his hand for the bar tender to pour him another glass of Craig he downed the glass and ordered another and another until finally he said the hell with it and teleported back into the bunker. 

Stumbling around he found her in the kitchen cooking something on the stove. She stired the pot absent mildly until he tapped on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. Giving him a smile it instantly dropped when she saw his swaying figure. His normal suit was replaced with only his dress shirt  that was half untucked and his loosened tie. Knotting her brows she looked him over. Seeing his chest moving she looked up to his face to see him talking... no yelling. Why was he yelling at her? Had she done something wrong? His lips were moving too fast for her to read and she swallowed hard not knowing what to do. 

Hearing yelling Sam and Dean rushed into the kitchen to see the king of hell screaming at y/n. She looked small pinned between him and the stove. Dean became furious when he saw her eyes watering up. "... I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU... YOU COULD AT LEAST ACKNOWLEDGE ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU BUT NO YOU JUST..." The Scotsman yelled before being pushed into the counter away from y/n. Glaring back up he saw Dean standing in between them.  The oldest Winchester looked furious and let out heavy breaths as he stared down the demon."What the hell is your problem?" he asked throwing his arms out to the side. Crowley chuckled darkly before pointing at the woman no standing beside Sam. "My problem, I don't have a problem she does! Every time I come here she ignores me. She won't even look at me!" he growled and looked to see y/n's face contorted into confusion. Seeing Dean shake his head Crowley looked back at the hunter. "She can't hear you you dickhead." Knotting his brows Dean gestured to y/n. "She's deaf Crowley. She can't understand you unless she can read your lips." 

Y/n looked back and forth between the two men. Seeing Dean point at her she looked at his lips to see him say the word deaf. "Deaf." It was the one simple word that defined her. Looking back at Crowley she saw him stand there in shock for a moment. When his eyes looked to her he looked away before disappearing. He was gone. y/n stared down at the floor and felt as her lip began to tremble before quickly running to her room. Closing the door behind her she threw herself on her bed and cried. He would never want anything to do with her now. Not that she ever thought she had a chance, after all it wasn't as if they would ever be able to talk like normal people. Burying her face into her pillow she cried until she fell asleep.

Crowley felt like such a fool. Pacing around the throne room he ran his hands through his hair. He had been such an ass. He hadn't even given her the chance to explain why she hadn't talked to him. Flopping down into the chair he sighed. He had to make it up to her. Getting an idea he pulled out his phone and went to youtube. "Learning Sign Language." Finding a good video he got comfortable and moved his hands along with the woman's on the screen. 

The next day y/n didn't leave her room. She sat on her bed with her laptop in her lap watching Beauty and the beast. Her eyes followed the words as they popped up on the bottom of the screen. Feeling her phone vibrate she looked to see a text from Sam, "Going to the bar, want to come?" Letting out a sigh she texted him back, "No you two have fun. Thanks anyways." it wasn't but a few more minutes when her phone went off again, "You sure it's valentines day... sure you could meet a cute guy..." Biting her lip she clicked the buttons, "No thanks." Sending the text y/n cuddled up into her blanket, she didn't want just any guy, she wanted Crowley. But he didn't want her. It was valentines day he was probably off with some super model having the time of his life. When she felt someone touch her leg she jumped and looked up to see none other than the king of hell sitting on the foot of her bed. Quickly opening a word document on her laptop she typed quickly before turning it to him. 

Looking at the screen he read, "What are you doing here?" Looking back up at her he took a deep breath and moved his hands like he had practiced. y/n sat in shock as she watched his hands form words. "I am so sorry for last night." he signed pausing for continuing, "I know I am a asshole but I was was wondering if you would like to go on a doctor with me... for valentine's day?" Giggling y/n moved his hands to form the word date instead of doctor.  When he looked confused she typed on her computer, "You asked me if I wanted to go to the doctors with you lol." Seeing him face palm himself y/n bit her lower lip and moved his hands so he would look at her. Crowley watched her hands carefully and knew she was going slow for him, "I would love to." Seeing him smile y/n knew he had understood. Typing on her laptop she turned it to face him, "I can bring a notepad if you want.... so we can talk." Meeting her eyes he shook his head and moved his hands, "I want to talk to you like this." he signed and smiled at her. Y/n held back her tears as she looked at him and nodded.


End file.
